Craig McCracken
Craig Douglas McCracken is an American animator. He is best known as the creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wander Over Yonder. Works The Powerpuff Girls Starting in 1998, The Powerpuff Girls started out as a simple cartoon about three, very powerful little girls whose sole purpose was to protect The City of Townsvile. As the show went on, it's ratings went higher and higher. It went on to become Cartoon Network's most popular and well known creation, though it is only the second longest running original cartoon, with the first being Ed, Edd n Eddy that had an outstanding ten year lifespan and a series finale movie. ''Although The Powerpuff Girls had a movie of it's own, it was actually when the series approached its downfall, as the movie was a box-office failure and drained most of the show's budget. Not running on as much money as it used to, ''The Powerpuff Girls met a sad end in 2005. It is possible that the show may have lived on much longer, had the movie been made. As apart of a final goodbye to Cartoon Network's original shows,'' The Powerpuff Girls'' (along with'' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Bravo and Ed, Edd n Eddy of the same year) had a series finale episode that was somewhat of a musical. It garnered poor ratings as it was flash animated and did not follow with the series' usual humor. And from how fast the special was going, it appeared to be a bit rushed; as though Cartoon Network just wanted to get it out of the way before it said goodbye to it's original works for good as it changed it's logo a third time and went into the CHECK it era. This era, however, dropped all of Cartoon Network's original crew for good. When some of them asked for a proper series finale, they got their wish; though some of them did not have as much time as others. This was most likely why ''The Powerpuff Girls special looked a bit fast paced (even the characters were talking incredibly fast). Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Starting in 2004, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was a work thought up after The Powerpuff Girls was beginning to meet it's end with it's box-office failed film which caused the series to end a bit sooner than expected. The series followed the adventures of a blue, blob-like creature known as Bloo and his creator Mac as they had fun and wacky adventures in the Foster's mansion. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was a ratings success and the show grew way more popularity at such a fast pace right away than any of Cartoon Network's other works. For it's first three years, it was made by most of the original people and the show's ratings were very good. However, due to Cartoon Network losing their most valued president, most of the workers, who had different ideas for humor, had to go as well as their work was not appreciated anymore by the new head. This resulted in some people from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to leave as well. Following that, the show would eventually have fewer episodes airing as it was slowly meeting it's end. In 2009, it had a marathon of five new episodes as it approached it's series finale. After this, Craig McCracken left Cartoon Network for good as his creative work was not needed anymore as Cartoon Network began to approach profane, teen-oriented humor in place of creative, kid-oriented humor. Category:Creators Category:Real-Life People Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Storyboard Artists Category:Producers Category:Animators